


She Had The World

by sugary_despair



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, ako and rinko are really just vibing, bi himari, mentions of ras, protective big sister tomoe, there might be smut in a chapter, this fic is set during summer if that means anything to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Tomoe only smokes when she wants to look back at her past.Himari only drinks when she wants to forget.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoe laid her body against the hard leather couch her and Ako had brought when they first moved in together. She scrolled through the phone lifted above her head and sucked on a sugary icy pole that helped her cool down through the hot summer night. Ako emerged from her bedroom after a long day playing video games with her girlfriend, she looked around the fridge looking for something to ease her rumbling stomach.   
“You ate all the food we got yesterday” Ako said grumpily as she slammed the fridge door  
“I left you some!,” Tomoe said, not getting her eyes off her phone, “look in the freezer” Tomoe said, slightly turning her head to face her sister.  
Ako opened the freezer and looked around, frozen meals and empty tubs of ice cream. She shuffled all these away to find and identical to what Tomoe was eating, icy pole. She pulled it out of the freezer and placed it to her forehead to let the coldness of it cool her down. Ako waddled back into her, closing the door behind her.

Tomoe slid through old photos of afterglow reminiscing about her past, she sat up and shuffled around the shiny, mahogany, coffee table. She found her packet of cigarettes and got up to walk on their messy dirt filled balcony. When her and Ako had first moved in they decided that they were going to fill the rather grey and futuristic look of Tokyo into an urban forest. This of course meant they would hang flowers around the balcony, that dream failed when they realised (very quickly) that they did not have the patience to do so. She opened the pack of cigarettes as she rested her bare arms on the concrete wall that stopped people from jumping off the balcony.

She looked over to the shitty, almost broken table they had on the balcony and grabbed the red lighter from it. She checked it for lighter fluid before putting the cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. She didn't know why she started smoking but it started off as something she would only do when in deep contemplation, turns out she goes into deep contemplation at least two times a day. It was a problem, a problem that Ako told her to quit but a problem she just couldn't run away from, she pulled her trusty phone out again as she puffed in some smoke and puffed it back out. She scrolled through her contacts looking for someone to call “maybe i should call Moca?” Tomoe thought to herself.

She pressed onto her contact before hitting the call button, she waited and listened as that annoying ‘ring ring’ played. The surprisingly low rood of the balcony only amplified this sound more, she dreaded waiting but before she knew it Moca picked up.  
“Hey” Tomoe said puffing out smoke again  
“Hey” Moca paused to chuckle to herself “puff the dragon”  
Moca had learnt about Tomoes habit after having Lisa tell her about Tomoe buying cigarettes from the store they worked at while Moca was on break.  
“Puff the dragon?” Tomoe inquired  
“Yeah because you smoking now, and when you smoke you have to puff the smoke out like-”  
“I get it” Tomoe didn't want Moca to explain the joke, she got it and it felt needlessly cruel.

“Wait how did you find out about it?” Tomoe asked, taking time to register what Moca had said to her.  
“A little birdie told me” Moca said giggling as she covered the phone speaker to talk to Lisa  
“Are you with someone?” Tomoe paused to listen to the mumbling on the other side of the phone “are you high?”  
“High at work, I would never” Moca giggled more  
“Well you did that one time” Lisa interrupted to talk into the speaker “Oh and I’m that little birdie”   
Tomoe’s patience went thin as she hung up on the two not to mention she realized that she had finished her cigarette, as much as she desperately wanted to smoke one more she knew if she continued it would become a serious problem. She walked back inside leaving the little red lighter on the table outside with the cigarette pack. She slightly opened Ako’s room to watch.  
“I’m going to bed” she loudly announced, startling both Ako and Rinko from their game “you should get to sleep early if you wanna be early to work” Tomoe closed the door gently behind her.

Tomoe took off her shirt revealing only a slightly sweaty bra underneath, she slammed her body onto her semi hard semi soft futon and immediately felt a sharp pain in her back. She rolled over onto her side to look at her phone more till her body would decide that she could pass out. She took a glance at the multiple group chats she had been added onto with no thought as to whether or not she would speak. Mostly people she vaguely knew in highschool or girls she tried to pick up at bars but failed, miserably. The only group chats she had consistently messaged in was the afterglow one. It was just a lot of Moca sending pictures of random stuff, Ran showing off all the cute outfits her and Yukina wear on dates and Tsugumi leaving long letters of her appreciation. 

Though these days Himari seemed to get harder and harder to contact to the point they almost gave up on trying. After highschool she started seeing some hotshots at a tech company, for someone who always said that they were never going to lose contact after highschool she sure did disappear.   
“I mean i dont blame her” Tomoe rolled back onto her bed, she held her phone above her head and looked bitterly at a picture of Himari and her boyfriend.  
Maybe i should try calling her, Tomoe thought to herself before opening contacts just to see if she would pick up, who knows.

Ring ring her phone went as Tomoe tapped the side of it waiting, waiting and waiting slightly dreading what would happen if Himari answered.  
“who?” Tomoe heard from the other side of the phone, her words sounded slurred and she kept on repeating the word “who?” she incoherently mumbled something “who? who is this??” Himari finally said something comprehensible.  
“It's me!” Tomoe exclaimed before releasing that she was probably drunk and that answer was most certainly not helpful “Tomoe”

“Ahhhh” Himari cried out, the more she incoherently babbled the more it became clear to Tomoe that Himari was crying.  
“What's wrong?”   
“HE LEFT ME!” Himari cried out before repeating herself over and over again.   
“What do you mean?, could you elaborate?”  
“We were out at a” Himari stopped as she stuttered on the letter a “a nightclub and he left me” she paused to sob for a moment “he left with another girl”  
“Do you want me to pick you up” Tomoe fanned herself with her hand “its kinda hot outside”   
Himari sniffled her nose “yes please” “its on-”

From then on Tomoe blocked out everything Himari was saying though she understood what she was saying. Put her shirt back on, quickly said goodbye to Ako but before she knew it she was out and driving the shitty second hand car her mother had gifted her. She drove looking around at all the tall, lit up buildings they all looked the same, grey and tall somewhere fatter and others used warmer lights but they may have been the same.

She found the nightclub she was looking for, it had a massive black light with the club's name written in neon pink and it had a white silhouette of a woman in a compromising pose.  
She looked down from the light to find Himari, there she was, she was wearing a tiny black dress that pinched at the top chest, she held a pair of black, glittery high heels. She wiped her nose and checked her phone for a message from Tomoe.

Tomoe tapped Himari on the shoulder, she looked up at Tomoe’s tall figure and smiled hopefully. Tomoe wiped her eyes and led her to the car, like anyone would do she opened the door for Himari helping her wildly drunk self inside. Tomoe got in behind her, just after she turned the car on ready to take her home for the night she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Himari had grabbed her chin with her long acrylic nails, she turned her face to face her before aggressively pushing her in for a kiss.

“I’m breaking up with my boyfriend” Himari said whispering in Tomoe’s ears  
“Good” Tomoe placed her hands on top of the car wheel “good good good” Tomoe blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe and Himari smoke

Tomoe sloppily parked into the slim car park space her apartment offered its residents, Himari didn’t remove her seatbelt; she simply slid under it, not so elegantly as while she slid under the left side of her dress slipped off revealing she had no bra. Tomoe quickly slid it back up as her face went tomato red. Tomoe got out of the car and in a way sprinted to the other side to let Himari out. She stumbled to the floor, using both her hands to catch her fall before giving up and just lying on the floor face first.

Tomoe grabbed both her hands and pushed her up, Himari’s legs shook as she walked closer and closer to the apartment, every few steps Tomoe would have to encourage her to continue or else she would lie on the floor and just cry.  
“My makeup’s all over my face” Himari cried out as she wiped her black tears away.  
“Shhhhh” “don't wake the neighbours”  
“Sorry!!” Himari cried out before purposely jumping into Tomoe’s arms, at this point Tomoe accepted that Himari is a hopeless case, she bridal carried Himari up the stairs, fearing losing her balance more than anything.

She placed Himari in front of the apartment door as she went to fiddle with the key, hoping to open it.  
“Wrong key” she mumbled to herself before shuffling through the handful of keys she had, they all had purposes but they also all looked similar. She opened the door quietly, she helped bring Himari up, turning on the lights Tomoe finally felt embarrassed about her interior design choices. Himari stumbled towards the couch and sat on it elegantly, Tomoe quietly opened Ako’s door to find her passed out with Rinko on video call, it was cute, Tomoe grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her sister, it may be summer but the fan she had got to cool herself down was freezing, it felt like winter.

She walked back out to the living room to check on Himari, she was anxiously looking at her phone, did she already break up with her boyfriend.  
“Its done” Himari looked up, Tomoe sat next to her to hear the details  
“I finally broke up with him” she paused to wipe her tears with her acrylic nails. “I wonder if she knows he had a girlfriend”  
“Probably” Tomoe leaned back to look at the ceiling “I mean he left with a girl, at some point she would've had to see you with him”

Himari looked down at her hand spiteful as she took the ring her ex gave her and angrily threw it across the room, Tomoe laughed.  
“So when did you start drinking?” Tomoe said opening the balcony door to get her cigarettes. She flopped back on the couch, though she promised Ako she would smoke in the house she was about to break that rule. She put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it.  
“Only recently” Himari looked at Tomoe “give me one of them” Tomoe opened the pack again to give one to her. Himari put it in her mouth and snatched the lighter from Tomoe’s hand, Tomoe breathed the smoke in and puffed it out, Himari giggled before lighting it.

“You really are puff the dragon” Himari smiled, she had stopped crying so that was good but she had stopped crying at Tomoes expense.  
“How did you find out about that”  
“Moca told me!” Himari smiled wide “you look so cool when you smoke” Himari puffed in some smoke before immediately coughing it out. “Thats awful” Himari looked for a sink she could spit in.  
“Guessing you've never smoked before” Tomoe paused to smoke “try again” Himari did as she was told and tried again this time being successful. She sat back on the couch, her cigarette had worn thin and she wanted to know where she could put it out.

“We really need an ashtray” Tomoe said as she used the coffee table as an ashtray, Himari cringed at the sight yet joined in. She leaned onto Tomoe’s shoulder and felt her warmth, her eyes slowly closed as she fell into deep sleep knowing she was safe with Tomoe.


End file.
